i wished on all the stars above me
by FlickingCandle
Summary: Optimus has mega-sized glasses that keep sliding off. Miko has duct tape. The result does not bode well with Ratchet. Transformers: Prime universe, no shipping.


i wished on all the stars above me

Description: _Optimus has mega-sized glasses that keep sliding off. Miko has duct tape._

 _The result does not bode well with Ratchet._

Ratchet grumbled, scowling as he worked. His optics flashed around every which way before making a mad grab for one of his tools, making sure there were no smash inclined Bulkheads around, or trigger-happy children. He took count of the bots in his med bay in the moment; Optimus Prime was there, Smokescreen, as well as Jack Darby. Not the best group to be hanging around his medical bay, but at least Smokescreen couldn't smash things as well as Bulkhead. And Jack usually had the most sense out of all the humans, though the truth of that was doubtful at times.

Ratchet went back to his work.

He could hear the pointless chatter of their new recruit and Jack in the background, the two howling over the destruction of another car- evidently, a bully's belonging, also evidently, the destruction was the result of an angered Rafael and Miko. The pair wasn't exactly the one he would've expected to blow up a balloon, much less an engine, but he supposed that the conserved boy also could have a vengeful side. Miko's attempts at anything at irked her were much more obvious, on the other servo.

Optimus waved Ratchet over to where he was stationed, and, much to the medic's chagrin, the children had been playing with some of his data-tablets, which were scattered across the floor while the kids 'ooh'ed and 'aw'ed at some of the articles on Cybertron or its former inhabitants. They were currently off to the side, staring at a single data-pad on the Iacon Hall Of Records. The data-pad was at least twice the size of Miko.

"You let them play with those?" Ratchet complained indecorously, shaking his head at his leader.

"I am sorry. Rafael wished to know more about Cybertron." He replied, holding his glasses in place while he gazed down to look at the medic. They were taped on with a massive patch of what the humans called duct tape, which was covered with tiny rainbows and silly sayings. Ratchet closed his optics for a second and breathed in. Again. Breathe.

"What are you doing?" He asked, optics twitching as they glared upward at his friend. "Why do you have those on?" The medic clarified, shaking his head once more. He fought the urge to throw a wrench at his leader.

"Hm?" Optimus tilted his head, glowing his optics brighter as to signal a question. The leader of the Autobots preferred to not speak much if possible. Ratchet was glad of this fact, it reminded him that Orion Pax, the cheerful little librarian from Iacon who was pushed into a fate he couldn't handle, was still somewhere hiding within the stoic shell of Optimus Prime. It was also evident that Orion Pax remained in the Prime from his self-sacrificing habit, if one could call if that. The Orion Pax that Ratchet had known didn't think that he could ever be great, he was happy with what he was at the time, a content librarian who was showered in great knowledge daily. He would and could throw himself in front of a laser to protect someone he thought higher or more imporant than him. But for Optimus Prime, he knew they couldn't function without their leader. Even so, he would still take a blast for every single one of the Autobots or the humans, despite his rank and duty in the war, family came first to him.

"YO-your glasses." The orange and white medic almost screeched, but he remembered that the humans couldn't take that type of abuse in their 'eardrums'. Audio fins were much more resilient, they could take shocks and blasts. Plus, Optimus probably wouldn't even care to acknowledge the increase in volume. It was sort of what he was known for, keeping cool in a base of loud, rashly acting, processor-damaged, idiots.

"What about them, old friend?" He glanced at Miko and Jack, but turned his head away just as quickly. They were sound asleep, or at least pretending to for some further mischief. It was strange the way humans fell into their own 'recharge', most having to ease themselves into sleep until their dreams consumed them. But it looked like the trio on the floor had passed out completely; Jack's hand was still atop the datapad screen though it was flickering off, Miko had a colored pencil in her open hand, and a small toy car that bore a strange resemblance to a Vehicon had tumbled out of Raf's arms. They all leaned up against each other in their rest.

Ratchet surpressed a little grin at the scene. "The tape. The human tape. The rainbow tape." Ratchet hissed, pointing at the side of his Prime's head to where a patch of tape sort of resembled a smiley face.

"Jack and Miko gave this to me. I said my glasses were falling off." The Prime sent a tiny, microscopic smile in the direction of the human pile. "The tape has been working quite well."

"OH, that makes it all better that you have colorful, human, STICKING tape on your faceplates..." Ratchet grumbled, and Optimus smiled at him for a few seconds before dropping back into the stoic mask of the strong leader he so worked to be and turning back to his work.

Bumblebee poked his head into the medical bay, optics whirring in a cheerful manner. Bulkhead appeared right beside him. "We found an Energon mine near here!" the large green mech boomed before realizing that the humans had fallen into their 'recharge'. Bee beeped softly a couple of times, scolding Bulkhead. "Sorry."

Arcee skidded into the medical bay, panting. "Where's Jack?" There was a few scratches in her paintjob, but nothing that could hurt her much. Pointing to the pile, both Bumblebee and Bulkhead made a valiant effort to quiet the femme. It didn't work, but the humans continued sleeping. "Left me in the garage to go to a study group. I've been looking all over town for him. Worried." The small Autobot huffed, worry evidently replaced with annoyance.

"It appears that the study group is the reason our small friends are asleep." Optimus said, smiling gently at the little humans. Bumblebee noticed the look on his leaders face and let out a small gasp, nudging Bulkhead with a tiny whirr. He, in turn, nudged Arcee. A little bit too hard, and she glared at him, but one look at the Prime's face made her angry look melt away.

"Ratch!" Bulkhead whispered to the medic. "Look at Optimus!" Ratchet had already noticed, and was smiling as well. Optimus smiling was a rare occurence, but when it did happen, it was honestly very sweet.

"I see, Bulkhead."

"Hm?" Optimus asked, tilting his cranial chamber. "What is the matter?"

His glasses didn't slide off.


End file.
